familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927)
Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927) aka Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersdatter; Immigrant from Farsund, Norway to USA on June 27, 1903 (b. October 20, 1883, Vanse, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. December 26, 1927, 10:20 pm, Christ Hospital, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Birth Inga was born on October 02, 1882 to Peder Andreas Pedersen (1830-?) and Serine Larsdatter (1840-?) aka Severina Larsdatter. Her death certificate lists her birthday as "October 20, 1885". All the references to her in Norway list her year of birth as "1883". In the listing for her confirmation she is listed as "October 2, 1882" and this will be considered canonical. Baptism She was baptized on November 05, 1882. Siblings *Peder Elias Pedersen (1863-?) *Lars Pedersen (1865) *Lars Emanuel Pedersen (1869-?) *Mathilde Sophie Amalia Pedersen (1872-1949) aka Sophie Pedersen who married Hans Andreas Carlsen Schultz (1867-1896) in 1894 and after his death married Martin Andreassen (c1865-c1910) and after his death emigrated to the US with her children, Klara Helene Shultz (1895-1973) and Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940) *Peder Severin Pedersen (1876-?) *Anton M. Pedersen (1879-?). Confirmation She was confirmed on August 22, 1888. Norway Our Inga may be the "Inga Pedersen" in the 1900 Norway Census working as a "barnepige" at 8 Gyldenløvsgade in Kristiansand, Vest-Agder, Norway. The census lists her birth year as "1883" and her birth place as "Farsund". Emigration She left Kristiansand, Vest-Agder, Norway on June 12, 1903 and listed her birth year as 1883 and her occupation as "tjenestepige", or maid. She was aboard the ship "Thingvalla" and she arrived in New York on June 27, 1903, entering in New York City under the name "Inga Pedersen". The trip took 16 days to cross from Kristiansand, Vest-Agder, Norway to New York City in the United States. Trip abroad She returned from a trip to Norway on September 12, 1906 and listed her residence as "Jersey City". Marriage She married Emil August Schneider (1884-1955) in Manhattan, in New York City, on February 13, 1908. Emil was the son of August Schneider (c1860-?) and Henriette Horlomann (c1860-?) of Bielefeld, Germany. Emil worked as an investment banker. Their marriage certificate number was "4017". Children They had two children: *Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940), the aviator, who married Gretchen Hahnen (1902-1986) *Alice Violetta Schneider (1913-2002) who married John Harms (1905-1985). Trip abroad Inga returned from a trip to Germany, via Southampton, Southamptonshire, England, on July 16, 1908 aboard the ship "Deutschland". She listed her homeland as Farsund, Norway and both her and her husband's height as 5 feet and 8 inches and their eyes were blue. Manhattan, New York Their address was 108 4th Avenue in New York City and she said that she previously entered the US in the year 1900. Trip abroad She returned from Hamburg, Germany on August 18, 1911 aboard the ship "Pennsylvania". The family returned from Hamburg, Germany to their home in New York City on August 05, 1914, aboard the ship "President Lincoln". They were living at 80 6th Avenue at the time. Postcard Sopie Marie Olsdatter (1852-aft1910) wrote a postcard between 1910 and 1914 to her sister, Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) and it reads as follows: "A little parcel to you from sister, stay well. Our most beloved dear Salmine and family, now when Sofie shall travel on Saturday, she will be kind and go to you and bring regards from your dear father and sister, I have no address, as I get the letters in return, got a letter from Lina 8 days ago, she is good and sound and has visited you, sister, and she said you were in good mood and happy, yes God helps you and your people, so that you still may come to see your old father he is pretty well and was glad he heard that Lina think about a trip home, together with you if everything goes well, with the help of God, we live well, have no suffer. Marie Klungeland is a candidate for confirmation October 6th. You John get regards from Malla Bekkevig Liva mm (with more). Dear, be careful so that you once again can see old Norway. Lina wrote that she had a good time by Inga it was so nice, we have had a cold summer so we have had the fire in the stove all the time, you shall get letters when I get back. Love from father and sister." Jersey City By 1920 Inga and Emil were living at 2728 Hudson Boulevard and Emil owned a delicatessen in Union City, New Jersey. Living with them were Klara Helene Shultz (1895-1973), her niece via Sophia Pedersen, who had emigrated in 1910 from Norway; and Lena Aadnesson (1882-?), a cousin, who emigrated from Norway in 1916. Klara Helene Shultz (1895-1973) would eventually run the delicatessen and marry Edward A. Thompson I (1895-1935), and later John Muhlbruch (1905-1979). Hospitalization Inga was living at 171 Manhattan Avenue in Jersey City when she was hospitalized on December 19, 1927. Death She died of "double bronchiopneumonia" with "cirrhosis of the liver". She had been a heavy drinker. Obituary Inga's funeral notice was published in the Jersey Journal of Jersey City on December 28, 1927. Burial She was buried in Fairview Cemetery on December 29, 1927 in Fairview, New Jersey. Widower remarried After Inga's death, Emil remarried and had one more child. Eddie Schneider Her son, Eddie, set the transcontinental air speed record in his age category in 1930, three years after her death.